medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Youka Naze
| image = | aliases = Black White Naze With Nothing | age = 16 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal Minus | family = Medaka Kurokami (Younger Sister) Maguro Kurokami (Older Brother) Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother (Deceased) | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 13 | affiliation = Student Council | position = Stand-In Secretary | previous affiliation = Thirteen Party | previous position = Flask Plan Supervisor | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 22 }} Kujira Kurokami (黒神 くじら, Kurokami Kujira), better known as Youka Naze (名瀬 夭歌, Naze Youka), an assumed name she took up after erasing her own memories, is a junior of Class 13 and a member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. Her project name is Black White (黒い包帯, Burakko Howaito). She was originally a Special but worked her way up to Abnormal. She is the middle child of the Kurokami siblings, being younger than Maguro Kurokami but older than Medaka Kurokami Personality When she was young she believed that the best geniuses came from a hell-like environment and she grew up hating her great life because of it. She is a extreme stoic ( doesn't show her true emotions) and likes to study. She is intelligent about Biology which allows her to modify bodies. Even thought she had a great life, she wanted to live in a deeper hell so she ran away from home and changed her name. Because she wanted it, she was bullied in Class 11 which is where she met Koga who she loves as a friend. However, she does seem to have a slight weakness of boasting, shown during the fight between Zenkichi and Misogi where she repeatedly extols the magnificence of the person who trained Zenkichi for the fight (i.e. herself) and comparing the result as being far more successful then what her brother could have achieved. She does however exhibit some personality traits of a Minus: when provided with the opportunity, she nearly betrayed her comrades to help Misogi Kumagawa, before remembering that she cared about them. Recently, she has also taken up Medaka's habit of sending Maguro flying into a wall everytime he hugs her. Appearance Naze has shoulder-length purple hair and has a dagger sticking out of her forehead. She often keeps her head wrapped in bandages, exposing only her eyes and mouth. Beneath the bandages, she is noted to have a pretty face, and the in place of the knife is a Band-Aid. She wears a skin tight black suit beneath Hakoniwa Academy's girl's uniform. She claims she does not wear a bra, and keeps her arms crossed constantly to hold up her breasts. She wears two pairs of panties, one on top of her black suit, and a second pair beneath it. She has been seen wearing a black cloak once. History Plot Flask Plan Arc Minus 13 Arc Equipment Black Ogre: Naze has a special suit called Black Ogre, created by Kei Munakata. The material it is made from is resistant to extremely high and low temperature and also allows for unrestricted movement and maneuverabilty. It is also resistant to shredding and tearing, as even Shibuki could not cut it with her razors. Abilities Abnormality Remodeling: Naze's Abnormality allows her to remake people, in a vein similar to her brother Maguro's Analysis. So far, she has used this ability primarily to improve the body of whatever she is working on. She has performed several experiments on animals while a part of the Flask Plan, making them stronger, strong enough to not even fear Medaka. The only known people she has remade are herself (creating the Minus Ice Fire) and Koga (turning her into an android). Minus Ice Fire(凍る火柱, Aisu Faia): Kujira is capable of creating Minuses using her ability to remodel people. The only time she did this so far was battling against Shibuki Shibushi. She remade herself gain the ability Ice Fire which allows her control of body temperature. By doing this she could lower her temperature to create ice around her using water vapors and burn others by raising the body temperature of herself or them. She could also freeze veins to block bleeding and create mirrors. It should be noted that Ice Fire can be tied into Remodeling, as it could be said that she is remodeling the temperature of her body. Trivia *When translated from kanji, Ice Fire means Freezing Fire Column. *Naze was voted the third most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 905 votes. *Naze was voted the fourth most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 318 votes. *Both her project name and the name of her Minus are contradictions, being Black White and Ice Fire respectively. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Abnormal Category:Minus